Percy Jackson, Commander of Shadows
by C0unting.St4rs
Summary: My first fic! Percy becomes one of the 7 Commanders of Chaos after he is wrongly imprisoned in Tartarus. But when Olympus needs him again, will he be able to overcome his fury and join them in combat? Rated T just incase!
1. Authors Note & Summary

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate NO flames.**

**Constructive Criticism and Positive Comments are appreciated.**

**I know this plot has been used a lot but hopefully you'll enjoy it and give it a go!  
Also, I'm wondering if the story should be Perlia or Percabeth... I've got a small plot idea for Percabeth but... **

**Now, here is a summary of the story:**

**Perceus Jackson, son of the Sea God, has been betrayed.**

**His girlfriend cheated on him for another and the gods have taken away his title "Hero Of Olympus" and cast him into Tartarus for supposedly 'fraternizing with the enemy'**

**Soon after his banishment, Chaos sets him free and names him Commander of Shadows. Only five years later, Chaos has reported that Gaea and Kronos are rising, to fight together against a common enemy, the gods.**

**The Oracle has spoken and it is clear that the gods cannot win without the **

**aid of Perceus. **

**Can Percy set aside his anger and return to Earth to help his former friends?**

**And what happened to Thalia, Nico and Grover? **

**Thanx for reading and I hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON HERE THAT SOUNDS FARMILIAR, RICK RIORDAN DOES – JUST MY IDEAS! I WILL NOT BE REPEATING THIS DISCLAIMER IN ANY OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS IN THIS FIC!**


	2. Prologue pt 1

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, so here's the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Percy: Hey! You said you weren't gonna do anymore of these! **

**Me: Yeah... Well I changed my mind. Just for this chapter though... Don't wanna get sued!**

**Percy: Goodie two shoes...**

**Me: *Smiles* Yup, that's me!**

**Percy: -_-**

**Me: Oops, almost forgot to say it! I DON'T OWN PJO! Just a bunch of hardcover and paperback books :)**

**Percy: Damn right you don't own me**

**Me: *Stares evilly at Percy* Yeah, but Rick does!**

**Percy: -_-**

**CHAPTER 1- PROLOGUE**

"TARTARUS!" Zeus's voice rang out through the air, his fury silencing everyone in a heartbeat.

Percy stared at him in absolute shock and horror. "B-But I..."

"SILENCE!" Zeus spat again. "Enough of your groveling! We almost lost the war to Gaea only to find that you have been passing information to the enemy!"

"I DID NOT!" Percy hissed. "You're an idiot Zeus!"

"Liam said you did! Why should we believe _you?_" At the mention of his half-brother, Percy flinched. That _baststard! _Annabeth had cheated on him with Liam and anything to do with that sorry excuse for a demi-god sent chills down his spine.

"I saved all your sorry lives more than once and you believe him over me?" Percy whispered hoarsely.

"He saved us all in that war!"

"HE LIED!" Percy growled. "I killed Gaea! He just stole my sword at the last minute and made it look like it was him!"

"Why would he do that?" Hermes asked icily.

"Because he wants fame!" Percy shouted.

Zeus pounded the Master Bolt on the floor, the impact sending a ripple of electricity around the throne room. "We will have a vote!" He hissed. "Those in favour of sending Jackson to the depths of Tartarus raise your hand!"

Dionysus, Zeus, Hermes, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hephaestus, Hera and Demeter raised their hands in unison.

"Athena?" Hera looked at the wisdom goddess in shock. Suddenly there was silence as all eyes turned to look at Athena who had not moved, her eyes gleaming with fury.

"I do not care for the boy, but the evidence is enough to prove his evidence." Her words were not meant to sway the gods of their decision, but were meant as a distraction so that she could speak telepathically to Percy.

_Jackson, _Athena's voice rang through Percy's mind and he turned to face Athena, trying not to show the other gods that she had spoken to him. _Listen to me. I don't have much time. I know that you are innocent and I know that Liam was the one to be passing information to Gaea. However, there is not much I can do against the other eleven Olympians and I doubt Hades is going to assist me in retrieving you from Tartarus. I will contact another powerful being who will break you out of your prison. Do not fear. _

_Remember Annabeth loves you and she has not- _

Athena's voice was cut out by a clap of thunder as Percy was jarred back into reality.

"I do not understand where you could have acquired this evidence Athena, but it is eleven to one. Percy will be taken to Tartarus. Camp Half-Blood will be contacted immediately." The grin on Zeus's face shocked Percy, did he in fact know of Percy's innocence? Did he just want an excuse to get rid of him? However, Percy had no time to ponder over that as almost immediately he was sucked into a hazy portal and dragged into the depths of Tartarus.

Percy stood up shakily, his eyes taking a moment to get used to the darkness. He sat down and put his head in his hands. What was Athena saying about Annabeth? She still loved him?

As if.

Percy had seen her and Liam making out together on the beach and he had no intention of getting back together with that cheater.

But no, Percy was not one to dwell on thoughts, nor was he one to hold a grudge. His fatal flaw was loyalty after all. But had this betrayal been enough to plant a grudge in his mind?

"Percy."

Percy jumped, turning around. "W-Who are you?" he whispered.

"I am Lord Chaos, creator of the universe. Lady Athena has told me all about your innocence and I am here to set you free."

"Where are you?" Percy called, his heartbeat racing.

A figure melted from the shadows and six others followed in his wake, all wearing a different type of cloak.

"I am Lord Chaos and these are my Commanders. Lillian, Commander of Flora, Eva, Commander of Fauna, Maximillian, Commander of Earth, Nathan, Commander of Fire, Leila, Commander of Light and William, Commander of Water." As each Commander was called, they took a step forward and Percy noticed that each cloak was made of each Commander's element.

"Lillian, Eva, Nathan, Maximillian, Leila and William, all hail Perceus Jackson, Commander of Shadows!"

**A/N:**

**Sorry, it's quite short and not an amazing piece of writing but hey, it's my first chapter and I can assure you that they will be getting better and hopefully longer. BRING ON THE DRAMA! **

**Sorry for the cliffie!**


	3. Prologue, pt 2

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I would've updated earlier today but my mum said (and I quote); "It's a lovely day, go outside and play like a normal kid!"**

**I was all like -_-**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and follows! I seriously was not expecting even one follow so yeah... THANK YOU!**

**Please be aware that Percy won't be an ultra powerful being and all that. He will be trained better in his existing powers and sword fighting. He will also have a little influence over the darkness. **

**Nouney: I'm not sure yet about Percabeth and Thalico, it all depends on the results of my poll. If Perlia wins, obviously they won't work. If Percabeth wins I'll have a think about Thalico. Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you find it interesting :)**

**Thank you to my other reviewers and the people who have followed this story!**

**Also, sorry for spelling Perseus wrong in 'Prologue, pt 1'!**

**Alright, forget the disclaimer; you all know I don't own PJO! Let's get on with Prologue, pt 2!**

Percy stared at the six Commanders before him; all were staring at him with a mixture of shock and deep respect. Upon arriving in Tartarus, they had not known that Percy was to be the new commander, nor had they known who they were travelling to Tartarus to rescue.

After finding Percy, he'd noticed the Commander of Light, Leila, staring at him strangely. Suddenly, she surged forward and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Percy! Father told me you were dead!" She pulled away, still holding onto Percy's shoulders and Percy could've sworn that she was crying.

"Percy," Chaos began, looking pointedly at Leila, who didn't seem to realise what she'd done till now. She covered her mouth in shock and looked pleadingly at Chaos, who merely chuckled and continued to speak. "Meet Leila Jackson, your twin sister."

Percy stared at him.

"Hang on just one moment," Percy began, waving off what Chaos had just told him and frowning in concentration. "Who says I _want _to join you."

"Nobody said that you did." Chaos said gently. "But you don't have a choice. It is your destiny to become the seventh commander. Besides, don't you want to leave your old life behind and get out of this hell hole?"

Percy frowned. "Fine," he sighed, after a long, awkward silence. "Now, back to what you were saying before. What did you say about Leila? I don't think I heard you."

Maximillian sighed. "He said, and I quote, 'Meet Leila Jackson, your twin sister.'"

"Still don't think I heard you," Percy put his hands on his hips.

"Enough!" Chaos snapped. "Jackson, Leila is your twin sister."

Percy swallowed hard, this was harder to take in than the fact that Annabeth had been cheating on him.

"S-she can't be!" Percy stammered. "I'm an only child."

Leila face palmed mentally.

"Our father, Poseidon, didn't want mother to bear two demi-god children and offered to take me to his underwater realm. Reluctantly, not that she had a choice, mother agreed. Father didn't want to take you, something about there being too much rivalry between you and Triton." At the mention of his name, Leila scowled.

"We have time for a cozy catch up later, let's get out of here!" Nathan said, rolled his eyes. "Tartarus gives me the creeps!"

Chaos sighed and flicked his wrist, instantly everyone was standing in a large, spacious room. The lights flickered on and off until Leila clicked her fingers.

Percy looked around, now that the room was more brightly lit, he could take in the details. To be honest, it looked like they had stepped 100 years into the future. Outside was bright and sunny, many people, who Percy guessed must be demi-gods and satyrs, were milling around, some darting swiftly down the streets on hover-boards. It looked like a great place to live. On the other side of the room was a huge door, which took up the width of the whole wall. Above the door was a glowing sign which read;

PLANET 862, HOME OF THE 7 COMMANDERS

"Chaos does not live here." Lillian smiled, looking at the sign that Percy was staring at. "He takes refuge in Planet 001. Earth, also known as Planet 143, is in a different Galaxy. Galaxy 012. This is Galaxy 056."

The other Commander looked between them, flicked their capes and left, along with Chaos.

"They're giving us time to get to know each other." Leila explained, noticing Percy's expression.

"What will I do here?" Percy asked.

"Well, for starters, you will live in the boy's side of this mansion, the Eastern Wing. The girls live in the Western Wing. You will be training every day starting next week in the areas of- combat, water skills and the power of fear and darkness. We do water skills with William on Tuesday. And you'll do your extra classes alone with Chaos on Mondays and Fridays. Wednesday and Thursday are dedicated to sword fighting and the weekends are dedicated to getting to know Planet 862. Anything else you wanna know?"

"Nah I'm good."

"Sounds good."

"It is"

"Good"

"...Good"

The twins sat down on the rounded leather couch and flicked on the overhead projector.

"Anything you wanna watch?" Leila asked.

"What do you-"

"-Have?" Leila finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah."

"Stuff."

"Thanks, that clears it up."

"Finding Nemo?"

"Nah, seen it a billion times. No exaggerations."

"Hmmm... We could continue our uh 'cozy catchup'."

Percy laughed. "Sounds good sister,"

Leila laughed.

**A/N:**

**Love it? Hate it? Suggestions needed people!"**

**Just for future references, the prologue will be in 3 parts. **

**Then it will skip 3 months forward. **

**Pt 3 is a bit more about the commanders and the planet. So yeah...**


	4. Prologue, pt 3

**A/N:**

**Wasn't expecting to be able to do another chapter today but... Hey, here it is!**

**Not gonna bother with a long authors note so yeah... Here it is! (Uh, I just said that twice...)**

Percy smiled and stood up. "Well, that was a great chat Leila, but I think it's time that I went to join the boys." He and Leila had been talking for about an hour and a half and Percy was now itching to go settle into his room. Leila stood up too and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's good to meet you," she whispered, giving him a hug, flicking her glowing cape and disappearing. Percy sighed; he walked to the door and found himself in another long room. To his left there was a lift which he immediately stepped in and pressed the 'Eastern Wing' button, to his astonishment, the lift rose up and then zipped in an easterly direction before coming to an abrupt halt. Percy stepped out and looked around. Lining the walls were four beds.

One seemed to be made out of dirt, thick vines spread at one end of the bead to make the head of the bed; next to that one was a wooden bed, the only problem? It was on fire, literally. Percy probably would've freaked but he'd seen enough weird stuff in his life to know that this was nothing to worry about. On the other side of the room was a normal bed in a huge water bubble, little fish swam around inside and Percy smiled at the sight of them. Lastly, Percy turned to face the last bed, it seemed to be made of pure darkness, and it radiated pure fear. Strangely, Percy almost laughed. He couldn't possible be scared of a bed!

"I see you found our room?" Percy turned to see Nathan lying amidst the flames on his bed, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yeah...?" Percy looked confused and took a step backward as Nathan got up and advanced on him.

"Listen Jackson, I have enough grief trying to get your sister to date me, I don't need her brother to come mess stuff up for me!" Nathan snarled.

"Chill bro!" William and Maximillian walked out of the lift. "The guy just got here!"

William turned to face Percy and held out his hand. "Call me Will," He smiled.

Percy took his hand and shook it.

Max winked. "And I want you to call me Max, 'kay?" Maximillian smirked.

"So, Perseus... What gotcha down Tartarus's throat?" Will asked.

"Call me Percy," Percy smiled. "And apparently, according to Zeus I aided Gaea during the war." He snorted. "Damn brother Liam did that!"

Max smiled. "Sucks to be you."

"Look Nathan," Percy turned to him and folded his arms. "Keep out of my way and don't give me any sh*t and I won't bother you, got it?"

Nathan snarled. "Fine, I still don't approve of you being-" Nathan was cut off as darkness engulfed Percy and the lights flickered off. Percy raised his arms and the other three backed up in terror. When the darkness cleared, Percy was standing there in a shimmering black cape with a hood. His blue jeans and yellow t-shirt had been covered by a black leather jacket and black denim jeans. He wore black sunnies which covered his same-as-usual sea-green eyes.

Will, Max and Nathan were standing in the corner of the room staring at him open-mouthed.

"Well," Will broke the silence in a hoarse voice. "Nathan, clearly you did give him your approval."

Percy looked at him questioningly and Max rolled his eyes. "You just became a true Commander." He explained. "It only happens when the existing commanders give you their approval. So, Nathan clearly approves of you being here."

"Jeez! Percy, you're s-scary." Nathan stammered.

Percy laughed and pulled down his hood and removing his sunnies, showing his friendly green eyes and the lights flickered back on and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Friends?" Percy asked, holding out his hand for Nathan to shake. Nathan grinned and shook his hand.

"The best." He laughed.

Suddenly the lift opened again and Lillian, Eva and Leila stepped out.

"What the heck?" Eva muttered.

"He got full approval," Max said, deadpan.

"No, I never would've guessed." Lillian said sarcastically.

"Really? It seemed pretty obvious to me..." Will trailed off as Lillian face palmed.

"Sarcasm idiot! I always knew water was a bit slow."

"Hey!" Percy, Leila and Will protested.

"Anyways," Leila sighed.

"Chaos wants us down into the combat arena on planet 003." Eva said.

Percy grinned. "Bring it on!"

"You have a challenge!" Leila smirked, and together they flicked their capes and disappeared.

**A/N:**

**That's it for the prologue! Lets get onto the story!**


	5. Chapter 1- Down to Earth

**A/N:**

**Well here it is! Chapter 1 – Down to Earth **

**Today as I was musing about what should happen in this chapter I decided that more reviews will motivate me to write more often. Now I know, 4 updates in 3 days, pretty cool huh? But I have homework too y'know? :( **

**So PLEASE R&R PEOPLE! :) THEN I WILL BE HAPPY AND WHEN IM HAPPY, HOPEFULLY U WILL TOO! **

**Well, let's go check up on Percy shall we? It's been 3 months, 24 days and 16 hours (in the story) since we last heard from him. Sorry for a bit of OOC Athena...**

**Chapter 1- Down to Earth **

"Why would she give it to _you?" _

"Maybe because _I'm _not made of dirt?"

"Huh, at least I don't burn everything I touch!"

"I'm cooler than you!"

"Depends what you're talking about Water Boy!"

"At least _I _don't have to hide in a shadow because I..."

The room darkened as Percy scowled. "Excuse me?" He spat.

Leila's hair glowed in anger. "Shut up all of you!"

"Why should we, Golden Girl?"  
"Because, she won't give it to any of us if we d-"

"SILENCE! ORDER IN THE COURT!" Chaos's voice boomed and the Seven Commanders turned to him rather sheepishly.

The arrival of the Oracle, Rachael Elizabeth Dare, had stirred them all and they were all bickering for the most stupid reason...

"Approach seeker, and ask," Rachael whispered.

"What have you come to tell us Oracle?" Chaos asked softly.

Rachael's eyes glowed a gleaming gold before she hissed;

"_Earth Mother Rises with the father of three_

_Both to go against a common enemy_

_War is upon us, it is clear_

_Without the spawn of the sea _

_Trained in shadow sorcery_

_Olympus will fall to the New Age_

_A single choice shall set the bar_

_Of victory, so near yet so far" _

The prophecy sent shivers down Percy's spine and everyone turned to look at him in shock. The signs were clear, the prophecy meant Percy. He gulped and forced a smile.

"Still haven't given up the 'Spawn of the Sea' thing have they?" He joked feebly.

"The signs are clear Perseus," Chaos sighed. "We must head back to Earth."

"NO!" Percy screeched. "I will _NOT _help those...Those...Things!" His eyes darkened as he placed his black sunnies over his eyes.

"Your fatal flaw is loyalty Perseus." Chaos reminded him gently. "You know you won't leave them to fight this battle alone."

"I will change my name then," Percy hissed. "I will not let them know who I am. You will call me Shadow while we are on Earth."

The Commanders nodded stiffly and Chaos sighed. "Very well, Shadow it is..."

_At Olympus_

"You heard the Prophecy," Zeus murmured shakily. "Perseus is in Tartarus, Hades, you must fetch him. We need to apologise and get him to join our cause. We will deal with these." He gestured to a group of eight people standing by the doorway into the throne room.

"He is not in Tartarus." One of the eight sighed. "I always knew you were hopeless Zeus."

"HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME LIKE THAT?" Zeus thundered while Hades and Poseidon stared at the man who had spoken in admiration.

"How dare _you _address me like that?" The man said calmly.

"Who do you think you are?" Zeus spat.  
"Chaos, creator of the universe," The man said simply.

Apollo gasped. "He tells the truth!" He got down and bowed to Lord Chaos and all the other gods followed his example, though Zeus rather reluctantly.

"Who are the seven behind you?" Hades asked.

"How is Perseus not in Tartarus?" Zeus asked.

"Where is my son?" Poseidon growled.

Chaos smiled. "Meet Leila, Commander of Light, Lillian, Commander of Flora, Eva, Commander of Fauna, Nathan, Commander of Fire, William, Commander of Water, Maximillian, Commander of Earth and P-Shadow, ironically Commander of Shadows."

"He's lying." Apollo said abruptly. "Shadow is not the boy's name. Shadow, lower your hood and take off those sunnies."

"No."

"Shadow, do as he says," Chaos sighed.

"Fine," Percy took off his hood and sunnies to reveal shocking sea green eyes.

Poseidon gasped. "P-percy?"

"No." Percy said. "Shadow." He shot a look at Apollo as if to say 'Don't contradict me.'

Apollo gulped. "He tells the truth. I was wrong before."

Athena was smiling. _I see you found Chaos Perseus. _She said in his mind, and Percy smiled at her thankfully.

"Percy is among my ranks at my planet." Chaos said. "I rescued him from Tartarus."

"Where is Percy?" A girl ran forward and Percy immediately recognised her as Annabeth. "L-Lord Chaos... Please tell him that I still love him. I was u-under a love spell... L-Liam was mad b-because I wasn't on his s-side a-and I still l-loved P-percy s-so he t-tricked m-me..." Annabeth was almost crying.

"How could Perseus believe you?" Percy hissed. "He hates you all! Except for Athena who alone trusted him."

Annabeth looked hurt. "I love him." She whispered, finally succumbing to tears.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 2 - Does she really love me?

**A/N:**

**WHOA! Insane writers block! :( **

**I hate it when that happens! Anyways, I'm back now with Chapter 2. **

**CHAPTER 2**

**Does she really love me?**

Percy couldn't take his eyes off Annabeth for a moment and when he did, he just sighed. "Look Annabeth, Percy doesn't know what to think right now. He's back at our planet and hopefully he will understand." It felt weird talking in third person, but Percy wasn't really in the mood to show himself. His eyes had been the give away and the thing was, nobody seemed to care or seemed to want to force him to show himself.

Annabeth was staring at him. She _knew _that face! She knew those _eyes. _But the thing is they reminded herself so much of that person that it made her heart ache.

Percy.

That's who he reminded her of. The Commander of Shadows, Shadow, reminded her of her boyfriend – ex-boyfriend, she had to keep saying. She blew him off for another and now he didn't want her. Shadow looked at her with such longing, she thought that he _was _indeed Percy.

"Either Percy has an identical twin or you are him."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "I dunno about identical twin, but I do have a twin sister." He smiled. "I aint telling you who though..." He added with one of those classic lopsided grins.

"Per- I mean, Shadow, tell me!" I snarled, looking at Apollo who looked like he wanted to shout out everything. Damn God of Prophecy letting a _kid _boss him around.

Shadow seemed to have noticed the look in Apollo's eyes too because the look he gave him was murderous, a look that clearly said 'if-you-tell-them-who-I-am-I-will-kick-you-to-Tart arus'. Apollo gulped visibly and turned to Mum for help. I jumped in shock. Mum was smiling, like she knew the kid.

Suddenly I realised that Shadow hadn't answered me. I looked at him murderously and he actually had the nerve to smile.

"Well seeya later people." He smiled, and with a flick of his cape, the seven commanders vanished.

Chaos sighed. "Sorry about that," he muttered, a blush coloring his cheeks. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon were staring at him and then they started laughing.

Chaos narrowed his eyes. "What?" He snapped.

Poseidon and Hades stopped laughing at once. "Sorry m'lord." They muttered. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Zeus laughed. Clearly he didn't have much willpower or sense of humility. "Look at you! You're bright red!"

All around the room I could see various gods doing metal face palms. Poseidon and Hades looked like they wanted the ground to swallow them whole, Hera looked like she was about to announce her divorce with Zeus, Hephaestus, Athena and Artemis were scowling. Dionysus was absorbed in his '_Wine Weekly' _Magazine and wasn't paying any attention, Demeter just sighed, Ares looked like he wanted to run Zeus through with a sword and Hermes, Apollo and Aphrodite were all trying hard not to start laughing as well.

Yes, Zeus would have done well as the God of Theatre.

Chaos now looked murderous. "Well I'm sorry. Do your children not embarrass you sometimes Zeus?" He spat.

Zeus looked down. Thalia was scared of heights and Jason was falling for an Aphrodite girl...

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Excuse me?" Thalia and Nico walked into the throne room. "I hope you didn't just admit that you were embarrassed by me!"

"I-I didn't!" Zeus spluttered, he was astounded that his daughter even had the nerve to speak to him like that.

"Yes you did!' Thalia spat. "Well I'm sorry if I don't meet your royal godly standards! You don't meet the standards I wanted for a father either! You're never around and you're an overdramatic-air-for-brains-royal-godly-pain!"

Prior to Thalia's outburst, Poseidon and Hades had been having a conversation in the corner. But now they both looked up like they'd just won the lottery.

Demeter looked up and blandly suggested that they should eat some cereal, because it 'helps to calm you down'.

Chaos raised his eyebrows. "Well... I'm going to let you two sort this out." He smirked, clicking his fingers and vanishing off to Planet 001.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Percy was staring around Camp Half-blood. His eyes scanned the cabin he had just made for the seven commanders and he smiled inwardly. His smile didn't last for very long. He was already thinking of something else. _Does she really love me?_

**Screw the Poll, its Percabeth and I dunno about Thalico... Did u guys like it? A lot better than my last chappie I have to admit... C'mon guys PLEASE review!**


	7. Chapter 3- An insight into Max's brain

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for being patient with me.**

**Yes, this will be a fic where Percy will forgive Annabeth, because remember she didn't intentionally cheat on him. All to do with a problem involving love magic (Darn Aphrodite).**

**And to Saraarena, thank you for your advice, I will try to develop characters a little more during this fic. Hence the next few chapters will be in the view of the seven commanders. Liam will be introduced shortly. **

**Welcome my friends, into Max's random, twisted, slightly perverted brain... **

**Chapter 3 **

**An insight into Max's random brain**

What the heck? Who is that?

Here I am, taking a step into our brand new flashy cabin and this girl appears in front of us! Hehehehe. Poor unfortunate little... Oh shit! She looks like she wants to kill Percy! Wanna know what's weird? Well of course you do... Nosy little- Why is everyone staring at me?

"You taken this kid to an asylum before?" The girl asked, her electric blue eyes flashing.

Percy shook his head. "Nope, always wanted to though..." He looked almost wistful.

"Too bad. Does he have an imaginary friend?" She asked.

Leila shook her head.

"Asking himself if he wants to 'know what's weird' and calling himself nosy..." She sighed. "First sign of insanity is talking to yourself."

I gulped. Did I really say all that out loud? "I'm not insane." I said coolly.

She raised her eyebrows. "He's in denial." She informed.

I wanted to wring this girl's neck. "Who do you think you are?" I snapped.

My friends were staring at me in shock and I could understand why. I was usually carefree and the ultimate example of a 'happy chappie' and I rarely ever raised my voice. But hey, I hated this girl already, from her short black hair to her freckly nose to her Death-to-Barbie t-shirt to her black vans. Whoa, I did _not _just check her out! Hey, she was cute, but there was no way I was gonna consider dating a girl who thought I belonged in a mental institution.

"Let the kid breathe! She will be a commander after all."

"WHAT?" I screeched. Yikes, that hurt my own ears. "That breaks all the ancient laws! We can't have her! We'll all be doomed! We can't have eight commanders!"

"Nine,"

"Nine," I added, but then it dawned on me. "Nine? W-who's the ninth?"

"Finally worked out I was here..." A kid yawned. He looked insanely bored.

I stared at him. "di Angelo?" I whispered.

"M-max?" Nico stumbled backward, smashing his head on a shelf. "Y-you... I-I thought y-you died..."

"OF COURSE YOU DID YOU SLIMEBALL!" I found myself yelling again. What was _wrong _with me today?

Nico stared at me. "Hey, how was it my fault?"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME YOU IDIOT!"

Percy stared at Nico. "You did what?"

Nico shook his head in amazement. "You exploded."

"I-I what?"

"You what?" Percy was looking between us in shock.

"He tried to murder me!" I spat.

"What is happening to you Max?" Eva growled. "You're acting so... Weird."

"Maybe it's death breath's fault!" I snapped, launching myself at him.

"Gerroff!" Nico's voice was muffled.

"SHUT UP!" Percy spat. The cabin darkened and I felt the sudden urge to run and hide. He literally radiates fear, no joke. I leapt off Nico and the room gained its normal lighting again. "What happened?"

"He cornered me and told me to keep my eyes open when his father changed to his godly form because it would help me... I don't even remember. But I was tempted and when Hades turned into a god I looked and EXPLODED!"

"Would've done us all a favour if Chaos hadn't saved you," Lillian grumbled. I stared at her. Here she was, the girl I had secretly been crushing on since I first met her, the girl with the glowing golden hair and a silvery coloured dress which looks like it's been made of moonlace. She's got gorgeous tanned skin and bright green eyes that remind me of Percy... Not that I like Percy. Because (not that I have anything against gay people) but I like girls too much to be gay. Whoa, those last few sentences were WEIRD and slightly disturbing. Um... I didn't finish the first sentence coz I was too busy daydreaming... Here she was, the girl I had secretly been crushing on since I first met her, telling me that she wished I was dead.

"Damn right," Nathan and William muttered.

"Father told me that if you looked at him all your dreams would come true and that just this once, you wouldn't spontaneously combust! And I knew your mum had died so I thought it would help you!"

I stared at Nico. "Yeah right," I snorted.

"Um... April Fools?" Leila muttered timidly, trying to break the awkward silence that resulted after my statement.

I stared at her questioningly and asked her what the heck she was talking about.

"They're not being commanders," Eva snapped. "You my friend need to lighten up a bit. If you were being your normal happy-go-lucky self, it would've been a good joke!"

I frowned and Percy sighed. "They're joining the Shadow league. Partly because there was no way in the underworld they were gonna join the Light League. Nico didn't want to join the Earth League and now we know why." He looked at me and I sighed. Of course they didn't want to join my league.

Something was wrong with me today and it was scaring even me. I didn't know what was going on and I wanted to know what it was. It was almost as though I- the clown, the joker, the carefree sane one had swapped spots with everyone else.

Back to my thoughts in the very beginning (the beginning when I first stepped into this blasted cabin) GAH! I can't even act normal about a cabin. *sad face*. I think I worked out why Thalia is pissed off with Jackson. He's been hiding for just over three months and then he casually struts into camp like nothing happened.

Hey guys, I'm really annoyed with y'all but I'm coming back coz my name's in a prophecy. Don't take my arrival the wrong way. I HATE YOU!

I mean really. I'd be annoyed too. Probably be all like 'b*tch ple-ase'.

Yes I have a random brain. Anything else you'd like to know? No? That's cool with me.

"RANDOM FACT: I can turn into dirt!" I said aloud.

Percy rolled his eyes.

Leila smiled. "Here he is!"

"The one and only" Eva muttered.

"Maximillian, King of Weird!" Lillian finished.

Nico stared at me.

I stared back at him and Thalia broke the silence by asking if I was always this weird. I mean really? Talk about mean...

"You caught him on a good day." Nathan sighed.

"Normally its worse," Will said sadly.

Percy shrugged. "I like the normal Max better."

I nodded. "The normal Max is a lady magnet."

"Ewww no," Eva protested.

"No," Percy shook his head. "The normal Max is carefree and weird. Today's Max is scary and weird."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nathan face palmed. "Whatever Max,"

Thalia and Nico were staring at each other. "Y'know what, we're just gonna go..." I think they were getting spooked out by our awesomeness... *sigh*

**A/N:**

**Hopefully you guys all gained a general idea of Max's personality. Next chapter will be from Lillian, seeing as she is one of the more... Neglected characters in this fic, who at the moment doesn't seem to have much of a personality :( **

**Anyway. Thanks for reading :) This was a fun chapter to write so I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	8. AN SORRY

**This is just an author's note. Sorry...**

**Okay, here goes.**

**My name is Jordan (I'm a girl and if anyone says different I will kick them to Tartarus), I'm 12 years old and I'm trying to write a fanfic. I get a comment from CrounchingAppleHiddenMuffin which criticizes my work.**

**But you know what? I'm actually writing this to say thank you. No I'm not going to be one of those people who gets shitty over a flamer because really, they might not say it in the nicest way possible, but let me tell you- it gives you good inspiration and its up to you whether you use it or not.**

**First of all, I wanted to use a plot that is already all over this site because;**

**1- It is my first fanfic and I'm NOT afraid to put it out there. If you don't want to read my story, so be it. Honestly, I don't give a damn what people think.**

**And 2- To the new people on this site, this could be a completely new plot. Why shouldn't they read my story?**

**Next, I just want to mention that Poseidon, while being Percy's dad, voted for his own son to be sent to Tartarus for a reason. He felt threatened, like if he voted in favour of his son, he'd be marked out as a traitor and be taken to Tartarus for helping 'the traitor'.**

**Athena of course, being the goddess of wisdom was smarter. She knew Zeus wouldn't send anyone to Tartarus without evidence. Zeus thought he had plenty of evidence all coming from Mr I-Saved-Olympus-Liam, which Percy claimed was false. She stood up for Percy because although she despised him and his father, she was determined to stand up for what is right. However, she knew she couldn't win so she got someone with more power than her to help out.**

**What on earth is the 'dialogue with the characters thing'?**

**In response to not giving away plot points in an authors note, thanks, good advice. It won't happen again.**

**In response to number 6 – as I said earlier; if you don't want to read my story coz im new, so be it. Honestly, I don't give a damn what people think because we were **_**all **_**new once!**

**Thanks for including some good comments and feedback in there though. I've seen flamers who skip the good stuff and completely wreck the writers' sense of pride if you know what I mean?**

**PS- Your stories are great and brilliantly written... Thanks for giving mine a go**

**To all you other readers out there; **

**THANKYOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME! I might not get another chapter done till the weekend *sniffles***


	9. Chapter 4- Into the Breeze

**A/N: **

**Well here we are... On a cold and extremely creepy Friday 13****th****... Nah, it's not that cold, just trying to set the mood :). Actually, speaking of creepy stuff, imagine if Halloween fell on Friday 13****th****. So, back to the wonderful world of Percy Jackson, let's take a sneak peek into Lillian, the Commander of Flora's mind. **

**CHAPTER 4**

**Off into the breeze**

And I thought William was melodramatic... Okay, let's rewind a minute. It's the day after our little prank on Max, which didn't turn out so great. I'm sitting here at the bottom of the Canoe lake, almost DYING of Oxygen loss with about a hundred scratches all over my arms. What? It's not _my _problem that a certain Miss Animal Queen, *cough*Eva*cough* gets all pissed off when I accidentally sit on a mouse! How was I supposed to know the twitchy little thing was there? How was I supposed to know it had a bad leg and couldn't move out the way? So, she then sets a hoard of... Something, at me! I think it might have been a hoard of magpies but really. So, out of humiliation (because I got beaten up by a flock of birds) I dived to the bottom of the lake and here I am.

My face must be bright red by now, because unlike freaks like Percy, William and Leila, I can't breathe underwater.

"AGH!" I spluttered as a hand gripped onto my arm and hauled me to the surface. Coughing and spluttering, I crawled to the bank and sat down on the grass, shivering.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a stereotypical California girl with stormy gray eyes and goldilocks curls staring down at me, her now sopping wet hair soaking her blue, owl patterned t-shirt and making little puddles of water in the grass.

"Who are you?" I coughed.

She smiled weakly. "Annabeth, Percy's ex..." She whispered and I scowled at her.

"You're the b*tch?" I spat.

"Y-you don't understand." She wailed. "Have you heard of Liam?"

I nodded. I felt like slapping this girl but she had just kinda saved my life and I figured it wouldn't do any harm to hear her out.

"He was getting everyone on his side and a week before the Giant War began, I still hadn't deserted Percy. He was jealous I think, it was no secret he wanted me to be his girlfriend," She winced visibly at this and I was staring at her with newfound interest. "Well, one night I had a dreadful cold and Percy had taken a quick swim, he'd told me he'd be right back and then he'd get me a drink or something. Liam came to my cabin about five minutes later and offered to get me a drink of water because Percy hadn't come back. I just remember nodding, my cold was giving me a headache and I couldn't think straight, I was so stupid! He came back with the water; I drank it and immediately felt seriously attracted to him. Apparently one of the Aphrodite girls, Willow, had a huge crush on him and offered to give him a favour. So we k-kissed..." She was blushing a brilliant shade of crimson at this point and it was taking a majority of my willpower not to point out that she looked like a tomato. 'A-and P-percy walked in. About a month later, the potion wore off and I realised what had happened and I was _furious!" _

I shuddered. Remind me to never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever get on Annabeth's bad side, she was trying to keep cool but I could see the look of hatred in her eyes and damn, it was _scary_!

"Are you serious?" I asked, though I already knew the answer, I just wanted to hear it from her.

She nodded a quick yes and I smiled. I held out my palm and a dandelion opened on my hand.

Annabeth smiled. "You're the Commander of Flora aren't you?" She asked and I nodded. "Is Shadow really Percy?" I looked at her for a moment, a mask of shock filling my face. Should I let her know the truth? Yes... yes I should.

"Yes," I whispered.

She smiled. "I knew it," She breathed.

The dandelion floated off my palm and danced in the air in front of Annabeth. "Love's oracle-" I said, she stared at me in shock but I continued. "Happiness, faithfulness... go on, blow on it."

She frowned but I let out a loose chuckle. "They do grant wishes you know. Just not always the ones you ask for."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they grant the wish most important to you; the deepest desire of your heart."

Annabeth looked hopeful and I smiled. "However, if your greatest desire is for Percy to love you again, he has to be willing to give you a chance. It is not in the nature of a dandelion to force love upon others." Her look of hope vanished but I winked. "Give it a go, I dare you." She was looking at me, a confused look plastered across her face.

"You act like flowers have... have minds."

"They do,"

"How?" As a daughter of Athena, I suspected she didn't like not knowing things and I laughed.

"Not in the same way as you or me. They... They inflict feelings upon others. If you listen closely, it's almost like they're talking to you." Annabeth raised her eyebrows and I nodded earnestly.

With a deep breath, Annabeth blew on the dandelion and the little seeds floated off into the wind, carried along by the breeze.

**A/N: **

**Ah, the deep intellectual meaning of the dandelion. Hey, it's true though I searched it up. Thanks for reading and please I'm BEGGING YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 5 - A slight break in

**A/N:**

**So I wasn't going to update till the weekend but I got a review from 'Guest' saying that it was his/her b-day tomorrow and I decided I would try. **

**This chappie is in Nathan's POV**

**CHAPTER 5**

**A slight break in**

Agh! Why does it have to be today of all days? It's like two days after we got here, absolutely no time to settle in and I'm bombarded with an army of crazy dudes.

Fun huh? (Please note the sarcasm)

I mean really, I don't even know how they got through the camp borders but whatever...

So heading the line is big ugly (the Minotaur), whom I'm gonna let Jackson take care of, followed by a couple of whatever the heck those things are, followed by some empousai, hellhounds and... I'm just gonna stop there or we'll be sitting here for a while.

"Jeez, do you have to be so careless?" Someone grumbled, coming up behind me.

I turned to look at Percy who had uncapped Riptide.

"Oh, just the person I was looking for," I said brightly.

"Look, we aren't gonna get anywhere in this conversation if you don't learn to control yourself," He rolled his eyes.

I looked up. "Sorry," I muttered. My hair was on fire and I could tell it was burning Percy because he was standing a little way off from me than you usually do in a normal conversation.

"Thank you," He sighed in relief, taking a couple of steps closer.

"So I was gonna let you take care of Big Ugly?"

"My pleasure," he said with a wink.

Together we charged the army. Percy's aura scattered some of the weaker monsters, causing them to run away in fright.

I smiled as I charged an empousai. The thing looked at me with a seductive smile. "What about a quick kiss my dear?" She whispered and I just sighed.

"You're not serious are you?" I muttered. "Look, if I didn't need to kill you I'd be running away screaming; 'girl cooties'!"

"Aren't you a bit old for that?" I heard a camper ask and I shrugged, side stepping the monster and slashing at her mid-section with my double bladed sword where she burst into dust with a scream.

Leaping into the air, I landed on the back of a hellhound and sliced a Cyclops in the middle with ease. I turned to notice Percy wince visibly as the Cyclops exploded in a shower of gold. The Minotaur let out a loud bellow of rage as Percy stabbed it in the foot but my attention was soon turned back to the hellhound. It was bucking furiously, trying to shake me off but I gripped its fur tightly, setting it on fire. It didn't seem to work, I suppose living in the underworld has its good points right? Being immune to fire would be one of them. Its eyes glowed like lava and I gulped. Taking me by surprise, I was thrown into the air and I landed with a sickening crunch not too far away from Lillian, Eva and Leila. Leila was blinding an empousai while Lillian was tackling it to the ground in a mass of vines. Eva brought down her spear and the empousai let out a scream similar to the one I had killed before, seconds before it burst into dust.

"And that's what you get for hogging all the hot guys," Eva spat. I stood up shakily as the hellhound advanced on me. I had no power to defend myself, it was immune to my powers and I was giving up hope.

I let out a scream of terror as it pounced on me; I shut my eyes and prepared myself to die...

"I was once told that love is worthless," A girl said and I peeked through my eyelids, I was covered in golden dust. "That's not true. It's what gets me through battles like these."

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite," I whispered hoarsely.

"Y-you know my name?" She stammered.

I nodded.

"H-how...?"

"Percy," I said simply.

"I... Where is he?"

"Don't worry about that, we have a battle to fight."

"Chill," Another voice chuckled. "We've got it sorted,"

I looked around, the last of the monsters were fleeing, Percy was coated with dust and he looked a bit like a golden snowman.

"They disappeared when P-Shadow killed the Minotaur," The voice said cheerily.

I looked up to see Max; a huge grin covered his face.

"Well my friend, we have places we gotta be, seeya lovely." He winked flirtatiously at Silena and she rolled her eyes.

"I've got a boyfriend idiot," She snapped and he sighed.

"All the good ones are taken," He mock sniffled and I raised my eyebrows.

"Not all of them," I blushed. Leila wasn't. She was who I wanted.

"Oh right." Max said knowingly waggling his eyebrows at me.

"_Love is in the air_

_Everywhere I look around_

_Love is in the air_

_Every sight and every sound_

_And I don't know if I'm being f_-"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"MAX LUUUUUUURVES LEILA!"

"Yeah right,"

"Dude I know these things! I'm the doctor of luuuuuuuuurve."

"What the heck?"

"Oh don't worry. Ahem, let me continue,

_And I don't know if I'm being foolish_

_Don't know if im being wise_

_But it's something that I must believe in_

_And its there when I look into your eyes_

_Love is in the air_

_In the whisper of the trees_

_Love is in the air_

_In the thunder of the sea_

Hmmm... that's a good line for Jackson..."

I face palmed.

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed :)**

**Please review, it would seriously make my day :)**


	11. Chapter 6 - My BIG Mistake

**A/N:**

**Hello! Been a longer wait than I'd hoped but... No, I don't have an excuse. SORRY **

**Okay so Max has just gone officially nuts (he already was, I'm just saying it's gotten worse...) and I seriously feel sorry for Nathan. It's Eva's POV now so... Yeah... That's about all I needed to say...**

**CHAPTER 6 **

**My BIG mistake**

My day was going perfectly... Sort of...

I was just glad that we'd only had to endure one attack, after all the problems Chaos said Earth was facing, I was expecting it to be way worse than this. Man, I can't even remember the last time I set foot on this planet. It must have been like, gajillions (is that even a word?) of years ago.

But my first thought when we came here was; Where's the wildlife? What happened to Pan? Then some satyr (Grover I think...) told me that he faded. I was all like; WHAAAAAAAAAAT?

You know what, after I've just defended camp, you'd think the least people could do would be, like, not annoy me? Max, however has this self-centered world around him (he likes to call it Maxtopia) where he thinks he can annoy anyone at anytime. Well, almost everyone, he's kinda scared of Percy. So now he goes and kills my ears with his horrible singing. Yippee.

"**...**_n the air_

_In the whisper of the trees_

_Love is in the air_

_In the thunder of the sea_

Hmmm... that's a good line for Jackson..." Yes, Max has serious problems. You'd think that as a son of Apollo and Iris (long story, involving a drunken Iris –blame Dionysus– and a not-so-immortal-god Max) he'd have a decent singing voice. But noooooo, he has to go and ruin my life.

"Why do have to be so annoying?" I heard Nathan ask.

"Um... Me? Sorry bro, but I am not annoying. I'm the definition of awesome," Max protested.

"The definition of awesome?" Nathan laughed. "No Max. Just, no."

"Yeah, I dare you to go get a dictionary if you don't believe me! My name is like, right there!"

I decided I better step in before Nathan's temper spiraled.

"We don't need to get a dictionary Maximillian!" I snapped, running toward them.

"Yeah we do!" Max snapped back, turning toward me. "I want to prove it!"

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO ABNORMAL WE WOULDN'T BE STUCK WITH YOU AS A COMMANDER!" I screeched. Yes, I'm in a bad mood. But it's true, if he had been a god like he was supposed to be, Chaos wouldn't have needed to take Max in as a Commander.

The hurt in Max's eyes was scary, there was so much anger and... sadness. He didn't deserve to be spoken to like that, yet I hadn't even considered his feelings. I was so wrapped up in what Max would call Evatopia, that I... AAAGGH! Why did I have to open my big mouth.

Nathan was staring at me in shock and Silena... Wow, how had I not noticed her before now? She was staring open mouthed at me, shaking her head furiously.

Max's eyes glistened with tears, which surprised me and made a fresh wave of guilt wash over me. Max never cried, he was always so jokey and... Strong.

The ground shuddered for a few seconds before he ran off.

Silena stared at me. "You idiot!" She snapped.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! Former lieutenant of Artemis, yes," I raised my eyebrows.

She snorted. "Those girls have no appreciation of love!"

I sighed. She was my half-sister; I suppose I should talk to her.

"Nathan go away," I said.

"Oh that's nice," He huffed and stormed off.

"What do you want to tell me?" Silena asked, folding her arms.

"My story," I said simply.

"Why should I care?"

"Because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite just like you," I blurted out.

She stared at me. "Go on."

"Years ago, I had fallen in love with a boy named Nicolai. He ran off with some other girl and broke my heart. So, determined never to love again, I ran to Artemis, who was only too happy to help. Mother wasn't impressed that I had sworn off boys, so she sent Ares after me. I should've been smarter, but I was Artemis's lieutenant and I was too cocky. He got the better of me and killed me easily. Chaos found me and thought I deserved another chance, so here I am..." I concluded lamely.

Silena studied me carefully. She didn't comment on my awful story telling skills. She didn't start crying, she didn't smother me with hugs and kisses like I thought. She just looked at me in the eyes and said;

"I think you should give it another chance. Max loves you. What you said seriously hurt him."

I stared at her. _Really?_

"Go on, go look for him!"

I sighed and turned my back on her, hoping that I wouldn't see him.

**A/N: **

**Well, not a good chapter and an even worse ending but...**

**SCHOOL HOLIDAYS NOW AND U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? **

**FASTER UPDATES! YAY!**


	12. AN: URGENT PLEASE READ

**Hey guys, sorry but I have to put this story on hiatus due to serious writers block. I will continue it but I need a bit more time to plan the coming events of this story. **

**MANY APOLOGIES! **

**- Counting Stars **


End file.
